Vacaciones de verano
by Alba1
Summary: Shojo-ai. No os perdais las desventuras de Haruka y Michiru en sus vacaciones idílicas en la montaña
1. Despedida

El día era tranquilo, el cielo estaba claro. "Hasta la vuelta" gritó la alta figura "Ya nos vamos" secundó melodiosamente su acompañante. Hotaru salió corriendo de la casa para despedir a sus queridas Michiru-mama y Haruka-papa. De un salto se avalanzó sobre Haruka que apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar las maletas en el coche y girarse en un zumbido a recoger a su hija. Se abrazaron entre risas mientras Haruka hacia dar vueltas a la pequeña al tiempo que giraba sobre si misma. Michiru las miraba sonriendo, mientras los profundos lagos azules que tenía por ojos brillaban con alegría y cariño. "Veo que ya lo habeis recogido todo.¿No os olvidais nada?" Las tres se giraron para ver a Setsuna en la puerta de la casa. Michiru sonrió a su buena amiga. "Tan solo estaremos fuera tres o cuatro días, Setsuna. No tienes por que preocuparte" entonces miró a Haruka "Además cuidaremos muy bien la una de la otra ¿no es cierto Haruka?" susurró maliciosamente la violinista. La cara de la atleta se ruborizó profundamente. Michiru rió graciosamente al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con su mano. "S..ss...sí.Ehem" Haruka retomó su postura" sólo serán tres o cuatro días a solas con mi Michiru. No creo que sea tan malo" dedicó una sensual mueca a Michiru. Setsuna elevó sus cejas. Entonces esbozó su sonrisa de *yo se algo que vosotras no sabeis... ya os lo encontrareís* y se echó a reír histéricamente. Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru tenían una enorme gota de sudor tras sus cabeza mientras la miraban troncharse a Setsuna, ella sola. De repente...la mayor de las sailors volvió a ser ella misma, con su cara más seria que un palo.  
  
"No" dijo secamente. Hotaru volvía a tener la gota gigante tras su cabeza ( realmente tiene una familia muuy peculiar) mientras Haruka y Michiru notaban un escalofrío subir por sus espinas al mismo tiempo. 


	2. H&M se van

Hotaru dio un fuerte abrazo a Haruka, la que devolvió el afecto, y seguidamente bajo de los brazos de la atleta para dirigirse presurosa a Michiru. Michiru por su parte se agachó para facilitar el trabajo a la pequeña. Ambas de dieron un ligero abrazo y se sonrieron. La violinista dio un beso en la mejilla a Hotaru y se incorporó. "Pórtate bien" la avisó Michiru con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que la menuda sailor iba a hacerlo. "Y no le des muchos problemas a Setsuna ¿neh?" premió la figura paterna. Hotaru rió mientras se situaba tras las piernas de su Setsuna-mama. "Bueno...creo que nos vamos ya" Haruka abrió galante la puerta del copiloto a Michiru, quien tomo asiento. Después corrió dando la vuelta por el capó al asiento del piloto. Subió de un salto en el auto aferrando el volante con una mano y cerró la puerta con un pom con la otra. Setsuna y Hotaru saludaron desde la entrada de la casa. Por la ventanilla del piloto asomó la cabeza de Haruka y ¡¿la de Michiru?! 0__o . Las dos caras sonrientes y estáticas, como en los anuncios de televisión. Aparecieron dos manos al lado de cada rostro saludando un adiós. Y en un momento, las dos desaparecieron, se oyó el rugido del descapotable amarillo y segundos después había desparecido dejando sólo una nube de polvo. Hotaru aún tenía la mano alzada, al igual que Setsuna y ambas estaban inmóviles asimilando la ida del resto de la familia. "...Uh...¿Adiós?" dijo la vocecilla de la protegida por Saturno. Las dos entraron en la silenciosa casa preparándose para unos días sin Haruka y Michiru.  
  
  
  
Notas del autor: Jo jo jo, ahora sí. En los siguientes capítulos me centraré en las aventurillas de H & M, pero iré sacando paranoias con otros personajes. Mi mente se retuerce dándome ideas macabras JA JA JA JA... Espero que os guste y escribáis "Rewius" dándome vuestra opinión. Eso si, advierto que con Haruka y Michiru a solas, no puedo evitar ponerme romanticona, así que si a alguien se le revuelven las tripas al pensar en este tipo de historias rosas-cursis que lo lea bajo su propio riesgo. Aunque si estáis en la sección de Sailormoon, no creo que eso sea el caso ¿eh? ^___^ 


	3. Un pequeño accidente

El sol ya empezaba declinar pero aún así el calor era sofocante. Este verano era especialmente caluroso. "Y pensar que el chico del tiempo advirtió de una bajada significativa de las temperaturas..." Suspiró algo resignada Haruka. Michiru, desde su asiento la miró y soltó unas risitas. "Oh, Haruka. Estás tan mona cuando refunfuñas" Un pequeño tono rosado pintó las mejillas de la aludida. Observó unos momentos como las risas de su pareja se hacían más sonoras y volvió su mirada a la carretera " Haces que suene como si yo fuera un viejo de 70 años" bufó con fingido enfado, aún sonrojada Haruka. "¿En serio?" preguntó Michiru cesando sus pequeñas risas "Vaya, pues te conservas muy bien, anciana" bromeó. Acto seguido Haruka sintió como Michiru le besaba la mejilla. Haruka enarcó las cejas y seguidamente volvió a sonrojarse profundamente.  
  
El convertible amarillo corría por una carretera comarcal, desde hacía un par de horas tan sólo habían árboles y vastos prados, montañas y más montañas. La última vez ambas habían visto vida humana fue 70 kilómetros atrás, en el pequeño pueblo dónde se habían detenido a comer. Lo más cercano a un ser viviente que Michiru había visto desde hacía varias horas, a parte de Haruka, claro está, fue una graciosa ardilla. "Hace rato que no veo gasolineras" comentó la violinista. Haruka miró el monitor de coche y enarcó una ceja "Aún tenemos tres cuartos de depósito llenos, Michiru" Michiru la miró a ella y luego encaró la vista al paisaje, suspiró. "Creo que te equivocaste al coger aquel desvío ¬_¬" Haruka se tensó ante el volante " y los dos que le seguían" añadió la violinista con rostro preocupado. Haruka palideció ·_·u , empezó a balbucear alguna excusa cuando de repente, PRFFFFFffff. El coche empezó a tambalearse, aunque siendo como era Haruka, una experta piloto de autos de competición, no tardó en retomar el control del vehículo. Mientras Michiru se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al asiento con los ojos abiertos como platos con esa expresión de -nos vamos a matar-, Haruka consiguió detener el descapotable a un lado del camino. "¡Wau!" soltó la piloto, "eso estuvo cerca. ¿Estás bien, Michi?" ojeó con preocupación el asustado rostro de su compañera. Ella no reaccionó. "¿Michiru?" Haruka apoyó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de la violinista. Al sentir el reconfortante tacto de Haruka, Michiru cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Una vez los hubo abierto de nuevo, encontrándose frente a ella a una intranquila Haruka que la vigilaba, se ruborizó al sentir toda la atención que le daba Haruka. Entonces Michiru sonrió provocando que Haruka le dedicase una de sus más tiernas sonrisas, "Ups, mira que pelos se me han puesto" se enojó la bella muchacha al desviar súbitamente tímida la mirada y ver en el retrovisor el reflejo desordenado de sí mismas. Haruka soltó unas carcajadas y arrimó sus labios al oído de Michiru, "eso no parecía importarte la pasada noche" susurró seductora en su oído. Michiru se sonrojó hasta las orejas; cómo podía suceder esto, normalmente era ella quién jugaba con Haruka haciendo que su cara se volviera roja como un tomate. "Creo que fue la rueda de aquí adelante" dijo la atleta bajando del auto. Michiru la miró mientras reparaba la avería cogiendo el neumático de repuesto y cambiándolo con el pinchado. Al cabo de unos minutos Haruka se sentaba de nuevo ante el volante. Las risitas de Michiru llamaron su atención. Michiru le sonrió y sacó su pañuelo, lo frotó suavemente y con cariño sobre su nariz y mejilla. Una vez acabado el trabajo, Michiru se incorporó en su asiento con una sonrisa, mostró el pañuelo lleno de grasa a Haruka que miraba sin entender lo súbito de la actuación de Michiru. Haruka sonrió "Gracias. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi amor?" La joven artista rió " ¿Quién sabe?" fue su leve respuesta. "Bueno..." dijo la atleta "...vamonos" dio al arranque y el coche empezó a vibrar, volvieron a incorporarse a la desértica carretera y PRFFFfffffff, volvió a sonar aquel eco. Haruka paró el coche de inmediato y se bajó a comprobar incrédula lo que había sucedido. "¡Genial!" gritó llena se sarcasmo, dio una patada a la piedra que tenía más cercana llena de rabia, mandándola a varios metros más allá. Sus vacaciones en la montaña a solas con Michiru que tanto deseaba y tantas veces había soñado se tornaron en desastre sin siquiera haber empezado. Una vez su temperamento se hubo calmado, divisó a Michiru unos pasos a su lado, esperando paciente y serena. " Y ahora qué".  
  
  
  
Ui ui ui ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Si queréis saber, esperar al próximo capítulo la próxima semana. No olvidéis dejarme reviews, adoro saber vuestra opinión ya sea crítica buena o mala. ( En las malas ser piadosos conmigo ) Hasta pronto ^___^ 


	4. Una esperanza

"..." "..." "..." Michiru suspiró, miró a Haruka y negó con la cabeza. "No hay cobertura aquí arriba, me temo" dijo guardando su móvil. "Ahaaarghghhh" gritó frustrada su rubia compañera. Michiru se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos. La bella violinista sonrió intentando animar a su devastada pareja, "siempre podemos hacer autostop" propuso.  
  
El viento sopló, un ramillete de polvo cruzó la desértica carretera, se oyó el canturreo de un par de pájaros compitiendo con las ruidosas chicharras. Nada más.  
  
" Eh... o quizá no ^__^U" comentó después. Haruka se dio por vencida ¬___¬u. Agachó la cabeza. Definitivamente sus vacaciones con Michiru se habían arruinado. Unas delgadas y tiernas manos se apoyaron en sus mejillas y voltearon su cabeza. Haruka vio frente a sí a su elegante y amorosa Michiru sonriéndole, no pudo evitar devolverle una débil sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Ambas habían salido airosas de peores situaciones que esa, no debía desanimarse tan fácilmente.  
  
"No desesperes" le dijo Michiru con dulzura " me pareció ver un cartel antes del primer pinchazo, quizá haya alguna casa cerca dónde podamos pasar la noche" Haruka ensanchó su sonrisa. "Sí" se animó, " voy a comprobarlo, espérame aquí un momento" sugirió. Así en un momento, Haruka desapareció corriendo y volvió después de media hora con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Michiru que esperó apoyada sobre el coche se incorporó al verla. Haruka siguió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio en el proceso. Y así sin más, sin avisar, la atleta besó con pasión a la artista.  
  
A Michiru le pilló desprevenida al principio, pero enseguida respondió pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de Haruka y apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Cuando ambas se separaron, Haruka volvió a mostrar su blanca dentadura en aquella encantadora sonrisa que enamoraba. " Eso son buenas noticias ¿no?" rió Michiru aún abrazada a su compañera.  
  
"Ajá" se limitó a responder Haruka. "Hay un campamento a dos kilómetros de aquí" se separó de Michiru y se dirigió al maletero. Empezó a coger maletas "o al menos eso decía el cartel" añadió entonces. Michiru enarcó las cejas. Haruka soltó unas carcajadas. "Vamos Michiru, empieza a oscurecer y no me gustaría que nos pillará la noche por el camino" sonrió entusiasmada Haruka cargándose una de sus mochilas a la espalda. "Cogeremos nada más lo imprescindible"  
  
  
  
Jue jue jue, :D ¿Qué os parece? Espero que de momento sea de vuestro agrado. Review me, por favor ^____^ Hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	5. La cabaña del amor

Haruka y Michiru ascendían por un camino de tierra medio oculto por el follaje. La atleta llevaba una de sus enormes mochilas y una maleta en cada mano, mientras Michiru llevaba una maleta y su bolso. ( Ventajas de jugar el rol femenino ^__^ ). Habían empezado a buen ritmo, siendo Haruka la que abría camino, pero después de un buen rato caminando Michiru le había adelantado y le llevaba un par de metros de ventaja. El paso de ambas era ahora lento y cansado, pero sin pausa, ya que el ocaso bañaba el cielo ya de anaranjadas tonalidades; pronto ya no habría luz. Desde casi todo el trayecto ninguna de ellas había hablado mucho, guardándose el aliento para la subida.  
  
Apartando una rama que le cubría el camino con una mano, Michiru divisó una pequeña cabaña de madera en lo alto del cerro. "¡Ahí está, Haruka!" gritó excitada Michiru, dando un salto de alegría con tan mala pata que tropezó, la maleta que portaba voló por los aires y ella se despeñó colina abajo. "Iiaaaahhhh!!!!" gritó la joven mientras rodaba. Haruka al oír a su compañera soltó todas las maletas y corrió con el rostro desencajado a socorrer a su Michiru. "Michiruuu" la llamó la rubia; la violinista ya se había detenido y restaba espatarrada en el sucio suelo. Toda ella manchada de tierra, su pelo despeinado y pequeñas hojas y ramitas enganchadas en él. En otra situación Haruka se habría reído, pero estaba demasiado preocupada. "Michiru" llamó con premura, "¿estás bien?"  
  
"Au" se quejó Michiru mientras su pareja la ayudaba a incorporarse. "El tobillo" dijo entre dientes la bella muchacha. Haruka observó el tobillo que Michiru le señalaba "Creo que te lo has torcido, nada grave" sonrió aliviada Haruka "Si no lo apoyas más mañana estarás como nueva" le explicó. "Pero entonces cómo..." empezó Michiru. Haruka sonrió maliciosa "Eso déjamelo a mí" y con esto cogió a Michiru en sus brazos y empezó a andar. "Haruka, ¿y las maletas?"se interesó la lesionada. "Olvídate de ellas ahora Michi, ya volveré a buscarlas después ." contestó Haruka " Tú eres más importante" dijo con esa confidencialidad y decisión propias de los héroes. Michiru sonrió y se abrazó a Haruka, con un largo suspiro descansó su cabeza en el hombro de ella dejándose llevar por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su amante.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta, comprobaron lo roñosa que estaba la cabaña en cuestión, debía estar abandonada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Haruka dio una pequeña patada al portón para comprobar si estaba cerrado o abierto. La puerta no solo cedió, sino que se derrumbó de un golpe ante los atónitos ojos de la pareja. Haruka miró a Michiru en sus brazos, y suspiró. Dio un paso hacía el interior de la casucha cuando las risitas de Michiru la detuvieron. Pasar la noche en aquella ruina no tenía mucha gracia que digamos, pero era mejor que pasarla a la intemperie. Haruka enarcó una ceja curiosa e inquisitiva. Michiru sonrió ampliamente y se sonrojó un poco. " Cómo los recién casados, cariño" remarcó la violinista, refiriéndose a la situación en conjunto. Al darse cuenta, Haruka enrojeció provocando más risas de Michiru. Después las dos se pusieron serias, Haruka tomó aire profundamente y dio el paso decisivo al interior. La podrida madera crepitó cuando pasaron sobre la caída puerta. Haruka tragó saliva. Dando un vistazo al interior de la tenebrosa cabaña descubrieron que no estaba tan mal... estaba peor.  
  
T___T "Mis vacaciones con Michiru" lloró mentalmente Haruka.  
  
Con suerte encontraron un sofá en la habitación, donde Haruka depositó suavemente a Michiru, con sumo cuidado y ternura. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. El momento era romántico como pocos, pero se estropeó por la gran nube de polvo que saltó del sofá. "Cof cof cof" tosieron. Cuando todo el humo hubo desaparecido se miraron mutuamente para descubrirse como bañadas en harina. Michiru sonrió picarona y agarró del cuello de la camisa a Haruka. - No dejemos que el rebozado nos estropee este instante- susurró y arrastró a Haruka hacia ella hasta que sus labios se tocaron y la cabaña fue cubierta por el amor de su beso (además del polvo ¬__¬u . (Uee! Y no penséis cosas raras, me refiero a la suciedad. No seáis hentai o )). Haruka tuvo que emitir un leve gemido para que su amada la dejase ir de su firme mimo, en contra de su voluntad, por supuesto; pero debía ir a recoger las maletas antes que oscureciera por completo. -Las maletas, Michiru- se excusó la atleta, mientras se separaba de su chica. Michiru soltó un gemido lastimero, pero volvió agarrar a su presa favorita - Pero Haruka, tú dijiste que yo era más importante- soltó con una de sus maliciosas sonrisas inocentes, de aquellas que Haruka no podía resistir. La rubia le devolvió una triste sonrisa. -Vale, vale- accedió al fin la de cabellos aguamarina -Pero no tardes- añadió seductora. Haruka le guiñó el ojo -Por eso no te preocupes- se dieron un fugaz beso y la rubia salió corriendo a por su equipaje.  
  
Cuando Haruka regresó, la habitación estaba cubierta por sombras, apenas se veían siluetas. Dejó las maletas en el suelo e entornó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. -¿Michiru?- preguntó. De repente una espectral luz apareció a unos pasos de ella, a Haruka se le detuvo el corazón unos instantes. El rayo de luz danzó lentamente en todas direcciones hasta enfocarla y cegarla unos instantes. -¿Haruka?-se oyó la dubitativa voz de Michiru.. *___* Haruka palideció. -Oh, si que has llegado pronto-^___^ sonrió Michiru, la luz se apartó de su cara descubriéndose como una simple linterna. -Michiru, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?- señaló Haruka a la linterna. Michiru elevó sus cejas sorprendida - De mi bolso, claro- contestó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. ( ¬__¬u No sé por qué preguntas, Haruka. En los bolsos de las chicas encuentras de todo, y quiero decir de todo. Hasta lo más inverosímil. No se necesita kit de supervivencia siempre que se tengas a una mujer cerca n__n ) -Ah, claro- respondió Haruka con una enorme gota tras su cabeza.  
  
-¿Cómo va el tobillo?-se interesó la atleta. Michiru elevó sus hombros -apenas me duele, ya- dijo. Haruka sonrió sentándose junto a ella cuidadosamente. -Aaaghh!!!-gritó de repente la rubia - Michiru, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir a la montaña con zapatos?- se sobresaltó Haruka dándose cuenta por primera vez del calzado de su compañera.-No me extraña que te hayas caído-. A estas, Michiru mostró su enfado - No subestimes jamás las habilidades de una mujer con zapatos de tacón Haruka- le reprimió enfurecida.- Además, estos son mucho más cómodos que los que uso como sailor-.  
  
Haruka se paró a pensar, imágenes de sailor Neptune dando brincos por aquí, volteretas por acá, saltos mortales más allá... invadieron su cabeza y tubo que darle la razón a Michiru, como casi siempre. -Uh... Tienes razón Michi, perdona- se disculpó, pero la artista le giró la cara con sus brazos cruzados. La atleta pensó otra estratagema, - Son nuevos ¿verdad? Te quedan muy bien- Michiru volteó para mirar a su interlocutora, buena señal. -Aunque ahora no los necesites más- sonrió Haruka y le quitó los zapatos cariñosamente - Los zapatos son muy bonitos, pero solo si los llevas tú- La sonrisa de Haruka se amplió cuando Michiru dejó de estar enfadada. -Eres una aduladora, Haruka ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó aún mosqueada. Haruka le dedicó esa miradita de cordero degollado - ¿Me perdonas?- . Michiru se echó la mano a la barbilla pensando de forma teatral. -Ummm...- dijo. -De acuerdo, pero con una condición- Haruka la miró preguntando cual sería. Una maliciosa sonrisa cruzó los labios de Michiru. -Oh- soltó Haruka. Michiru rió al tiempo que tiraba a Haruka sobre el sofá colocándose sobre ella. -Bésame, Haruka. Bésame como si no hubiera un mañana, como si la vida dependiera de ello... -reclamó la violinista con sus ojos encendidos de pasión. Haruka sonrió a su amante -¿Acaso no lo hago siempre?-. Michiru descendió hasta ella y ambas se besaron primero dulcemente, luego se encendió la pasión.  
  
En ese momento, la pequeña luz de la linterna desapareció dejándolas a ciegas. -¿Uh?- se preguntó Haruka. Sintió como Michiru se incorporaba sobre ella y se removía hacia un lado. Unos ruidos metálicos rompieron el súbito silencio. Entonces una luz enfocó de repente, desde abajo, el rostro de Michiru otorgándole un toque macabroso. -Uaah- soltó un leve gritó Haruka. Michiru volvió a dejar la linterna en la mesita que había frente al sofá. -Se habían agotado las pilas de la linterna- explicó la violinista -pero ya las cambié- sonrió. Haruka la miró con cara de tonta - ¿Y de dónde sacaste los recambios?- curioseó. Michiru rió sus risitas tapándose la boca con la mano.-De mi bolso, tonta. No creerías que iba a ir por el mundo sin recambios ¿verdad?- comentó Michiru. Haruka la miró por unos instantes - Eh... No, claro- atinó a responder.  
  
  
  
XD Uaahhh! Ya les cayó la noche encima a nuestra pareja. ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?... Ta tan ta tan -sonido de tambores- suspense. ^___^  
  
Espero que os esté gustando y que sigáis leyendo mi historia. Si pueden déjenme reviews, simboliza mucho para una autora recibir la opinión de los lectores. Gracias a todos. Últimamente recibí reviews que me animaron mucho, llenándome de energía. De aquí que este capítulo sea más largo que los anteriores :P Por otro lado quiero disculparme ya que la semana que viene empiezo exámenes y ya no me verán por aquí hasta la segunda semana de Febrero -__-  
  
En cuanto vuelva prometo ponerme al día. Hasta entonces Arigato gozaimashite u__u  
  
^____^ 


	6. una noche en la montaña

"Cri cri cri cri"  sonaban los grillos fuera de las cuatro paredes de la ruinosa cabaña. Haruka se las había arreglado para cerrar la puerta y las ventanas ( o lo que quedaba de ellas) Michiru mientras rebuscaba entre las mochilas sacando un mini-gas y comida precocinada. Sólo la leve luz de la linterna, colocada en medio de la habitación y la tenue luz de la luna les iluminaban. 

"Cri cri cri" "Uooh Uooh" se unió un búho al coro nocturno de la montaña. Cenaron tranquilamente y prepararon la improvisada cama con sus sacos de dormir y una o dos mantas. Haruka sintió la fresca brisa de la noche. "Brrr, empieza a refrescar, mejor que nos acostemos pronto, mañana nos espera un día muy largo" anunció. Se giró para ver la respuesta de Michiru, encontrándosela ya entre las sabanas dando golpecitos a su lado con una malévola sonrisa en los labios, indicando  a la rubia que la acompañara. ¬__¬ " No Michi, hoy no. Lo digo en serio" Michiru la miró decepcionada, suspiró "Está bien, quizá tengas razón" Haruka enarcó sus cejas. "Claro que tengo razón" miró a la luna a través de una gran grieta en la pared " Lo mejor será descansar bien esta noche. Mañana discutiremos como salimos de este lío" Haruka volteó para recibir la afirmación por parte de su compañera, pero Michiru ya estaba durmiendo dándole la espalda. ¬__¬  

"Cri cri cri" "Uooh uooh" "cri cri" "Uooh" "Bzzzzzzzzzz" "¡Ai!" dio un respingo Haruka despertando a Michiru que dormía arrebujada contra ella. "¿Qué?" preguntó medio dormida la violinista. "Algo me ha picado"se quejó la atleta frotándose el brazo. "Mmm... Vale, ahora vuelve a dormir" fue la solución de Michiru que volvió a acostarse. Haruka hizo otro tanto. "¡Ai!" Volvió a saltar la rubia. Michiru se medio incorporó frotándose un ojo "¿Y ahora?" preguntó. "Otra vez" contestó enojada Haruka frotándose el antebrazo. "Bzzzzzzzzzz" "Plaf" Haruka se dio un tortazo en la cara. "Creo que lo he matado" "Bzzzzz" Haruka dio una palmada frente si "Bzzzzz" luego otra a su lado "Bzzzzz" y así empezó a aplaudir en la oscuridad recorriendo todos los ángulos posibles. Michiru la miraba asombrada, luego soltó sus risitas. "No es divertido Michiru. Claro, como a ti no te están devorando viva estos bichos zumbadores" Michiru rió aún más " ji ji ji. Perdona Haruka, pero es que estás tan cómica" Haruka infló sus mejillas enfurruñada. "Vamos, no hace falta que hagas un drama" replicó Michiru, en ese momento"bzz" "¡Au!" se quejó la artista. Haruka se puso a reír "Ja ja ja ja ja" Michiru se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacía donde estaba su bolso. Haruka parpadeó sin comprender "¿Eh?" Al momento una Michiru con ceño fruncido se abalanzaba sobre la zona, spray en mano y grito de guerra. " Hiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" gritó al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo. "Fshhhh" Un spray nebuloso salió disparado "Fshhhhhh" Michiru estaba como poseída disparando y repartiendo el gas por toda la habitación "Fshh" "Fshh""Fshh" Una enorme nube de insecticida cubrió todo. "Cof cof cof, Michiru, para que nos vamos a ahogar" la avisó Haruka. "Fshhhh" "Morid, morid malditos" gritaba Michiru mientras esparcía el spray a diestro y siniestro. 

Haruka tuvo que arrastrar a Michiru fuera de la cabaña mientras ella continuaba disparando como loca "Fshh, fshhh". Cuando Michiru volvió en sí, es decir cuando hubo agotado el antimosquitos tuvieron que esperar a que el ambiente en el interior de la cabaña volviese a ser respirable. La luna empezaba a declinar por lo que ambas sabían que ya pasaban de las 12. Volvieron a acostarse abrazadas la una a la otra y después de la sangrienta batalla contra los mosquitos ambas no tardaron en quedar completamente dormidas.

"Cri cri cri" "Uoooh uooh" "cri cri cri"

"Bzzzzzz"  O___o

^___^ He vuelto!!! Antes de nada, pedir disculpas por mi demora. Lo siento mucho, de verás, he tenido problemas ajenos y .... Bueno, lo que cuenta es que ya he vuelto. Espero que os haya gustado "una noche en la montaña" Ja ja ja. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por dejarme reviews. A partir de ahora intentaré volver a subir capítulo nuevo cada semana para compensaros todo este tiempo de silencio. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Hasta pronto.


	7. A la mañana siguiente

El tiempo pasó y con él la noche. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Michiru era despertada por brillantes y radiantes rayos de sol que se colaban por las incontables grietas de la cabaña. Fuera podían oírse a pájaros cantando su matinal tuna. Con un leve gemido Michiru abrió los ojos para recibir la mejor vista que podría recibir nada más despertar; el rostro de Haruka durmiendo plácida e inocentemente arropada frente a ella. La violinista no pudo evitar sonreír.  Se incorporó lentamente y se preparó para afrontar el nuevo día. Haruka soltó una leve queja cuando el calor del cuerpo de Michiru la abandonó, frunciendo el ceño en su sueño por un momento e inconscientemente arrebujándose con la manta intentando recuperar esa calidez que le faltaba. Al no conseguir su objetivo, su conciencia tomo el control de su cuerpo.

"MMmfff" balbuceó Haruka al tiempo que se incorporaba frotándose sus soñolientos ojos.

Las risitas de Michiru le respondieron "Buenos días bella durmiente" saludó la ya vestida, arreglada y fresca como una rosa Michiru. "Mh?" Haruka se tambaleó hasta donde su compañera se encontraba tomando el desayuno. La rubia se rascó abstraídamente la cabeza mientras observaba a Michiru. Ella le pasó un vasito de plástico humeante y sonrió.

"Toma Haruka, el desayuno. No tardes en arreglarte que hoy hay mucho que hacer" dándole un tierno beso , la artista se fue hacer alguna cosa en el otro rincón de la habitación.

Haruka  despertó del todo de golpe. Si, hoy había mucho que hacer, pero nada le preocupaba ya, siempre y cuando Michiru estuviese con ella. Se giró para divisar a su diosa del mar amalgamando entre las maletas, una tonta sonrisa de dibujo en su cara cruzando de oreja a oreja.

***

"Michiru!" la aludida se dirigió con paso calmado hasta donde Haruka se encontraba, su tobillo aún molestaba un poco. Dirigió una inquisitiva mirada a su alta corredora. Haruka le dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta igualita a la que los niños dan a sus padres antes de dar una noticia entretenida o dar una sorpresa. Haruka se limitó a señalar con un dedo. Michiru sigió la dirección que éste le marcaba para encontrarse con un viejo, desteñido  y carcomido póster en la pared. La imagen era de ¡un lago! ¡Había un lago ¿al lado de la cabaña?! Al llegar ahí la tarde anterior no lo habían visto... claro que con todo lo que había pasado no le habían tomado mucha atención. Michiru adoraba el agua, Haruka lo sabía, era como un sueño hecho realidad. "¿Qué te parece si hoy nos lo tomamos con calma? Creo que en la maleta tienes tu bañador ¿verdad?  Si te apetece podemos pasarnos un rato. El día es perfecto para ir a nadar?" le susurró la rubia. Michiru absorbida por la idea no tardó en recoger su bañador y agarrando a Haruka del brazo la arrastró fuera en busca del lago.

Por fin, un poco de relax, un poco de diversión y entretenimiento, un ratito de vacaciones...

Llamarlo lago había sido un error, no llegaba ni a pantano. Eso no era más que un enorme charco de agua estancada. Michiru y Haruka estaban paralizadas viendo el espectáculo. Miles de mosquitos revoloteaban sobre las verdes aguas mientras los zapateros surcaban la superficie. Las orillas se cubrían con verdosa espuma y marrones algas. Toda esperanza desapareció de la faz de Michiru mientras anonadada  veía el paisaje frente a ella. Desde luego ahí dentro no iba a meterse, la sola idea de ponerse a nadar entre las ranas le daba escalofríos. Como invocada con el pensamiento una rana saltó del agua a los pies de Michiru. "Ahí va." Haruka saliendo de su primer estupor se agacho y recogiendo al animal lo acercó a Michiru para que pudiera tener una mejor vista de él "¿A que es una monada, Michiru?" La rana miró inocente a Michiru, ella no dijo nada, se quedó mirando vacante al pequeño anfibio en las manos de Haruka. Michiru parpadeó. La ranita dio un subitó respingo y de un salto voló hacia Michiru. La violinista vio detenerse el tiempo. Primero oyó el "ups" de Haruka. La rana a medio aire. La rana volando hacia ella. Intentó escapar pero ya era muy tarde, su cuerpo iba a camara lenta. La rana a 10 centímetros de su cara. La rana a 5 centímetros. Casi podía ver la cara de la rana retorciéndose en un mueca macavielica, obsesa y sonriente. La rana a 3 centímetros. La rana a punto de hacer contacto con su piel.

"Pof"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michiru gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Haruka consiguió calmarla y Michiru se encontró en la _cama_ en la cabaña, sin ranas en la cara, respirando con cortas inhalaciones. Una pesadilla, todo había sido una pesadilla. Suspiró."¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?¿Qué has soñado?¿Nos necesita la princesa?" el tono de Haruka cordial y preocupado. Michiru negó con la cabeza y le besó la mejilla"No te preocupes, nada importante, solo una tonta pesadilla"Haruka enarcó una ceja curiosa "Si te ha asustado de esa manera no debía ser tan tonta. Si tú eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco. No temes a la muerte...¿qué te ha sobresaltado así?" Michiru solo pudo que sonrojarse como un tomate sin saber bien si por los piropos de Haruka o por la vergüenza que le producían al recordar a la rana. Silencio. Haruka suspiró dándose por vencida "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya es de día podemos levantarnos y empezar a pensar que haremos ¿no?" sugirió Haruka . "Sí".

Después de desayunar, mientras Michiru revisaba los víveres oyó a Haruka a sus espaldas. "Michiru!" la aludida se dirigió con paso calmado hasta donde se encontraba la atleta. Haruka volteó hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa. Una sensación de dejavú  le envió corrientes eléctricas tras su espina. Haruka señaló algo en la pared, la chica de cabellos agua marina temía ver lo que indicaba. Alzó despacio y temerosa la mirada para encontrarse con un viejo, desteñido, carcomido y familiar póster. Un lago en la fotografía. 

La sonrisa de Haruka desapareció al ver la expresión de Michiru. En vez de encontrarse con un entusiasta y alegre rostro, la cara de Michiru palideció, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miraban más allá de la pared, tenía la boca medio abierta.

"Michiru?" Haruka se acercó dubitativa "Michiru" pero no había respuesta por parte de la violinista. Haruka empezó a preocuparse. "Michi..." no acabó de pronunciar su nombre pues tuvo tiempo justo para agarrar a Michiru en cuanto ésta se desmayó.

Hola! Si, lo sé lo sé, hacía ya tiempo que os tenía abandonados y lo siento mucho. También debo desculparme por mis promesas incumplidas, de verás. Bueno, ahí teneis otro capítulo, pronto tendré el siguiente listo auque será menos diversión y más romanticismo (luego volveré a por la diversión ^___^ jue jue jue)

¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Dejarme reviews por favor.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Se aceptan sugerencias ( lo de la ranita lo he hecho por ti Mish ·__  (wink))


	8. Perdidas en el paraíso

"Michiru" "Michiru" "Por lo que más quieras, responde" "Despierta Michiru" "Por favor"

 Una voz profunda se oía en la lejanía, ansiosa, familiar. "Michiru" los párpados de la adolescente se abrieron lentamente. "Mm ¿Haruka?" su propia voz le sonaba extraña. Sus preciosos ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes orbes de Haruka que brillaban con preocupación. En cuanto hubo pronunciado el nombre de la rubia, Michiru sintió su cuerpo ser alzado y se encontró arrebujada en un fuerte abrazo.

Haruka estaba arrodillada en el suelo, Michiru protegida en su regazo. El cuerpo de la atleta casi cubría por completo el de la violinista, sus fuertes brazos vistiendo la espalda y hombros de la menuda muchacha, la cabeza de Haruka se refugió entre el cuello y hombro derecho de Michiru causando que ocres mechones salvajes acariciasen juguetones la expuesta zona, la barbilla y mejilla de Michiru, haciéndole cosquillas.  La sorprendida artista, aún estaba inmóvil por la confusión. Sintió como el cuerpo de su compañera empezaba a temblar y casi podía sentir, más que oír, los extraños y silenciosos ruidos y suspiros que abandonaban los labios de Haruka. Lentamente, Michiru reaccionó alzando sus inertes brazos tras la espalda de Haruka, devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Nunca más" dijo Haruka recuperando su compostura, se separó levemente para mirar a Michiru "nunca más vuelvas ha asustarme de esta manera" . Michiru miró tiernamente a su inquieta amante y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y Haruka sonrió también. Aún con Michiru en sus brazos, Haruka se puso en pie con tres movimientos y depositó a Michiru en el suelo, sin soltar su presa. Michiru se agarró a ella poniéndose de puntillas y se alargó para atraparle un beso a Haruka. La rubia a su vez se inclinaba para encontrarse con los labios de su chica. Se besaron. Ambas cerraron los ojos para perderse en la sensación. Michiru se achuchó contra el pecho de Haruka, y la atleta, con sus manos en la cintura de su sirena la atrajo también más hacia ella, los brazos de Michiru se cruzaron tras el cuello de Haruka de forma posesiva. Cuando acabaron con el beso, ambas se separaron, sin dejar de mirarse la una a los ojos de la otra, recuperando el aliento. "Bueno," rompó el silencio Haruka con una sonrisa "¿al final que hacemos con nuestra escapada al lago?"

Durante la mañana ambas estuvieron discutiendo que podían hacer, ya que estaban atrapadas en la montaña, quizá debían aprovechar y disfrutar lo máximo de su estancia

Salieron pues en busca del lago. No estaba a más de quince minutos de la cabaña, y desde luego no era nada comparado con el sueño de Michiru. La pareja se quedó perpleja ante la magnificencia de aquel pequeño paraíso. Ante ellas se abría un enorme lago de cristalinas aguas que brillaban con el reflejo del sol, rodeado de naturaleza, un pequeño edén. Era un paraje bucólico, foto de postal.  Michiru agarró la mano de Haruka  y empezó a andar rodeando las aguas. "Es precioso" dijo simplemente Michiru. Haruka no pudo más que asentir.

"Lástima que al final no cogieras en traje de baño" soltó Haruka. Adoraba ver a Michiru nadar, era cuando estaba más serena, en su elemento. Sus gráciles movimientos en el agua... sin contar lo sexy que estaba con bañador. ^__^

Michiru arrastró a Haruka hasta la orilla dónde soltó su mano y se sentó. Se quitó los zapatos y sumergió sus pies en el lago . Haruka la observó unos instantes. Luego, la motorista se quitó sus zapatos y se acercó a Michiru. La violinista vestía un simple vestido de verano, ligero, pero elegante, la falda llegaba justo sobre las rodillas, con un fino escote y de tirantes. Haruka en cambio llevaba pantalones pirata y una simple camiseta ancha sin mangas. Se colocó justo a su lado, sintiendo la verde hierba almohazarse bajo sus pies. Miró abajo, hacia Michiru que tenía una de las expresiones más placenteras y relajadas, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus ojos mientras divisaba el horizonte. Haruka escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, de forma casual y dirigió la mirada al más allá. Como  su compañera, pronto sintió un sentimiento de paz invadirle y se perdió en él.   

El día era soleado, pero no caluroso, más bien cálido y apetecible. El viento susurraba de tanto en cuanto, y cuando lo hacía, la sailor protegida por Urano cerraba los ojos para sentirse arrastrada con él en su propio mundo, pero los abría a tiempo para ver ese angelical rostro, aguamarina melena ondeando, amorosos ojos y encantadora sonrisa que le hacían quedarse en ese mundo. 

Estuvieron así en silencio, perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta mediodía, que llegó sin que ninguna de ellas se percatara. De repente, Haruka sintió algo  enroscarse en su pierna, bajó la mirada curioso para encontrar a Michiru abrazando la pierna que tenía más cerca con un brazo y apoyándose livianamente sobre ella. Haruka sonrió y volvió su mirada al horizonte de nuevo. Michiru soltó un suspiro feliz. " Querría que este momento durase siempre".

"jaja" rió Haruka "eso debes pedírselo a Setsuna" .

"Haruka!" Michiru pegó una de las piernas de Haruka por estropear el momento, pero ella también rió.

Haruka se disculpó " Cuando todo se arregle, si quieres, volveré a traerte aquí. Realmente es un lugar maravilloso"   

Michiru sonrió y se acurrucó más contra la pierna de su amante "A mi no me importa el lugar, sólo la compañía con la que esté". 

Haruka enarcó las cejas al escuchar esto, luego comprendió y el mohín de una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. El viento sopló de nuevo, y ambas volvieron a perderse en la compañía de la otra.

Ale! ^__^  ¿Qué tal? Volveré pronto con más. ¿Qué os a parecido este capi. Distinto a los demas ¿neh? Bueno, el siguiente retoma el gafe de la pareja Espero reviews, me animan mucho. Gracias especiales a 

**Kero-chan **tu apoyo siempre me ayuda a continuar capítulo a capítulo. 

**Mish, ** por ser mi amiga y estar siempre a mi lado (tus criticas siempre me animan y puedo enfrentarme a mis errores y debilidades) 

**Arkangel Galadriel, **merci, gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final del fic.


	9. Llamadas de fe

La pareja empezó su pequeña caminata de vuelta  a la cabaña bajo el sol de medio día. Sus estómagos hacían pequeños movimientos pidiendo alimento. Caminaban tranquilas mano con mano, sonriendo, cuando...

"Piri piri" 

Ambas se detuvieron instantáneamente, congeladas en  sus posiciones

"Piro ri ro piro"

Sonó continuada la musiquita, por lo que mirándose mutuamente, confirmaron que no estaban locas, ese era inconfundiblemente el sonido del móvil de Michiru.

La elegantee muchacha se apresuró a desenfundar el aparato y llevándoselo a la oreja a  la velocidad de la luz, respondió.

"¿Diga?"

"Oii, ¿Michiru?" La joven reconoció la voz de Setsuna. Una  amplia sonrisa cruzó las facciones de la violinista.

"Perdona que os moleste, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto y he de irme enseguida a El Portal. Hotaru estará en casa de la princesa con la pequeña dama" 

Michiru intentó llamar la atención de su amiga, pero la interlocutora parecía tener prisa.

"Esta bien, me voy. Si tenéis algún problema me llamáis"

"Setsuna, precisamente..."

"¡Santo Cronos! Llego tarde. Perdona Michiru. Que lo paséis bien. Nos vemos a vuestro regreso" interrumpió la mayor de las sailors.

"Pero Setsuna..."

"Muy bien , entonces. Adiós" y dicho esto se cortó la comunicación.

Michiru quedó balbuceando como un pez en el teléfono ante la atenta sorprendida mirada de Haruka, era una actuación tan poco _Michirulera._

"¿Y?" preguntó la atleta.

Michiru no tardó en reaccionar he intentar marcar el número de cualquiera que pudiese ayudarles, sus pies cuidadosamente clavados en el suelo, si se moviese un palmo, la triste barrita de cobertura que tenían desaparecería. 

"ti ti ti" comunicaba Setsuna. Probó con otro número, Usagi estaría posiblemente en casa.

"ti ti ti... click. ¿Si? Aquí los Tsukino"

Tanto Michiru, como Haruka que alargaba una oreja a su lado para escuchar, inhalaron profundamente sonriendo con esperanza. 

"Si, buenos días. Está Usagi en casa, por favo..."

"..."  "..."

La batería se había agotado.

--"¿Sí?¿diga? Oiga ¿hay alguien?" la señora Tsukino colgó el teléfono. "Se habrán equivocado" pensó para sí y se marchó ha hacer sus tareas como cualquier otro día--

"No te preocupes Michiru, aquí no tenemos electricidad. Pero puedo recargar el móvil con la batería del auto" Michiru sonrió ante la idea y le dio el aparato a Haruka. Decidieron que Haruka iría al coche a conectarlo mientras Michiru iría a la cabaña y empezaría a preparar para comer. Por la tarde buscarían el lugar con cobertura que habían encontrado y listos. Ya estaban salvadas. Cada una se fue por su lado. 

Haruka en su entusiasmo corrió tan rápido que en menos de lo esperado estaba en la carretera. Tal y como se acercaba a donde estaba su coche, su sonrisa iba desapareciendo. Al llegar al punto exacto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aterrados ante la vista frente a ella. Su coche, su precioso auto, su maravilloso Toyota simplemente no estaba. Había desaparecido. A Haruka le entró el pánico, corrió al lugar, con paso tembloroso se acercó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, le siguieron sus manos y agachó la cabeza lamentando su desgracia. Cerró los ojos y sus puños arañaron la tierra bajo ellos con rabia. 

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su cabeza aún agachada, vio un papelito en el suelo. Una pegatina amarilla fluorescente. O__0 "¿uh?" La grúa, se lo había llevado la grúa. Haruka alzó los brazos al cielo al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás dramáticamente, un agónico grito de su voz "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Miró a un lado de la carretera. Nada. El otro lado. Más de lo mismo. Desierto inhóspito nunca más pisado de nuevo por el hombre desde tiempos años a. Pero la grúa había pasado. Para llevarse el coche y dejarlas aún más desamparadas. Su único, sagrado automóvil. ¿cómo se atrevían? Haruka se alzó, después de momentos de autentica frustración. Chutó una piña cercana con rabia y reinició su caminata de vuelta a la choza renegando obscenidades contra la grúa y la cabaña, Setsuna y la montaña, los mosquitos y... la lista seguía y seguía hasta que un grito sacó a Haruka de sus cavilaciones.

Podía distinguir esa voz entre un millón (aunque siendo ella y Michiru los únicos seres vivientes parlantes de la zona, tampoco habían muchas más posibilidades).

"Michiru" susurró, y echó a correr hacia la cabaña. 

Podía sentir que Michiru se había transformado en Sailor Neptune. Sacó su barita transformadora mientras corría, "Uranus Planet Po..."

Uaja ja ja ja. Os dejo con la intriga por ahora ^___^  Soy una chica mala. 

Espero vuestros reviews. Por favor, si tenéis un momentín decirme que os parece ¿neh?

Hasta  pronto


	10. Animalicos

Michiru vio desaparecer a Haruka tras unos matorrales. Con un lánguido suspiro se encaminó hacia la cabaña. Un poderoso rayo de sol le calentaba la mejilla, y pronto entre el calorcito del buen tiempo y las buenas noticias Michiru sonrío. Con fuerzas renovadas se sintió más ligera a cada paso y su humor estaba tan alto que sin darse cuenta empezó a canturrear una alegre melodía mientras andaba.

En su entusiasmado paseo no le pasó desapercibida una pelirroja ardillita que iba dando brincos alrededor de un árbol, recogiendo piñas y comida. Michiru rió sus risitas características que sobresaltaron al animal. La joven se paró para observar a la ardilla trabajando. El roedor prosiguió sus tareas ignorando por completo a Michiru, que seguía mirando fijamente al gracioso animal. La joven se acercó lo máximo sigilosamente y se acuclilló para tener una mejor vista de la ardilla. 

Saltito a saltito, la pequeña bestia recopiló comida. Michiru divisó una piña junto a su pie, la agarró y se la tendió a la ardillita sonriendo. El animal miro a Michiru dudoso durante unos instantes, luego miró la piña, volvió a mirar a Michiru, piña, Michiru, piña... dio un saltito de aproximación. Olisqueó la mano de la humana y la violinista tuvo que reprimir unas risas por las cosquillas que le producían los bigotes de la ardilla frotando sus yemas  con tal de no asustar al animal. Finalmente, la ardilla cogió la piña y dio media vuelta. Michiru se vio con confianza suficiente como para acariciar aquel bichito. Alargó su mano suavemente sobre la pelirroja cabecita. La ardilla olisqueó el aire y se giró a tiempo para encontrarse con la mano de Michiru.

"Ñac"

"Iaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Gritó Michiru poniéndose de pié de un salto,  la ardilla enganchada en un dedo por la boca.

"Iaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Michiru empezó a correr a un lado y a otro, zarandeando su mano y al pelirrojo suplemento. Al fin la ardilla voló por los aires dejando su presa. El animal cayó al suelo con gracia y estilo y aún tuvo la osadía  de mirar a Michiru una última vez antes de desaparecer árbol arriba. La joven se llevó el herido dedo a la boca instintivamente. Cuando lo miró su fino dedo estaba enrojecido y tenía unos finos agujeritos carmesí. Michiru dio gracias al cielo que la pesadilla de la naturaleza viva y aquel maldito lugar tocaba a su fin. Se fue a la cabaña.

Una vez en la choza, Michiru empezó a preparar algo para comer cuando unos ruidos  a su espalda le llamó la atención. "Haruka, ¿ya has vuelto?" Claro, si ella no se hubiese distraído tanto con la dichosa bestia salvaje de pelirrojo cabello. "No adivinarías que es lo que me ha pasado..." Al no recibir respuesta Michiru volteó. Qué raro, pensó. Asomó la cabeza a la salita, pero no vio a nadie. "Lo habré imaginado". Michiru prosiguió con la comida cuando otro ruido la congeló en su sitio. No, no estaba imaginando cosas. Volvió a asomar la cabeza, pero la imagen fue la misma que la otra vez. Las mochilas en cambio, estaban desparramadas por el suelo, su contenido rodando por el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la artista. En acto reflejo Michiru sacó su bolígrafo transformador. Hubo otro ruido extraño, pero Michiru no supo definir de donde venía. Michiru alzó su brazó y pronunció las palabras con fuerza. Sailor Neptune reapareció en lugar de la violinista. Miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño. De pronto algo frío y húmedo se frotó contra su pierna por detrás. Neptune se giró rápidamente y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. 

"Brooo" saludó un gracioso y tierno osezno marrón con una mancha blanca en el pecho. 

Por lo visto, el curioso cachorro, atraído por el olor de la comida había entrado en la casa y había inspeccionado. Al encontrarse con Michiru la había olisqueado con su nariz carbón. 

"Brooo" repitió el alegre ronroneo el oso. Michiru lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, congelada. 

"Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Deep Sumerge!" 

Lo último que vio el osezno fue un tsunami que aparecía de la nada y se abalanzaba sobre él.

"Splash!"Haruka no pudo acabar su frase pues vio como un enorme chorro de agua destrozaba la puerta de la cabaña y salía disparada, la atleta distinguió una enorme bola de pelo que parecía ser un osezno en el interior de la ola "Broooghhooohhhhhhhhh".

O__0 "¿uh?" Corrió dentro de la cabaña para encontrarse a una Sailor Neptune de espaldas. Aún así podía distinguir que su compañera respiraba entrecortadamente, como lo había había hecho durante su ataque de histerismo con los mosquitos la noche anterior. Tenía que calmarla como fuese. Se acercó a ella y apoyando su mano en su hombro susurro "¿Michiru?" La aludida dio un respingo y girándose a la velocidad de la luz "Deep Sumerge" Haruka voló fuera de la cabaña sumergida en un tsunami. 

Una empapada Haruka se sentó abatida en el sofá, asistida por la ya destransformada Michiru. "Perdona Haruka... es este lugar... no puedo más, quiero volver a casa" la chica de cabellos aguamarina empezó a balbucear. Haruka no dijo nada. No era capaz de hablar. Ambas iban a volverse locas si pasaban dos días más en aquel lugar. 

"Hemos de salir de aquí como sea" murmuró Haruka "mañana por la mañana nos iremos de aquí" Michiru no objetó.

Jorl, con las fiestas de Navidad, los trabajos para la universidad y todo, apenas tenía tiempo de ponerme. Me disculpo ante los que esperabais el nuevo capi. Bueno, aquí está ¿qué os ha parecido? Os doy las gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia. A:

**Kero **: Por ser mi amigo y seguir mis historias ^__^ Gracias.

**MªBeatriz **: Me demoré, pero sigo en ello. Ten paciencia, que yo voy subiendo aunque sea una vez al mes -__-u

**Arkángel Galadriel :**Me alegra que la rana y los mosquitos sean de tu agrado, aunque los chinches creo que es excesivo... y creía que yo era cruel, tu eres el diablo je j e je. Ey! Lo de Mary Popins fue un chiste muy bueno ja ja ja. Estuve como 10 minutos riendo XDDD.

Espero que mi historia te siga gustando y pases un buen rato leyéndola... ya se acerca el desenlace tachán tachán. ¿Conseguirán nuestras heroínas volver a casa? Ahhh...

**Mish1** : Je je je je ji ji ji JA JA JA JA JA JA. (risa de posesa = ideas maqueavélicas) Que bien que ésta sea tu historia favorita... aunque no sé bien el motivo. ^__^ Me halagas. Pero tu croaky" es más chula . 

**arklance **: Aunque solo me escribiste review en el capítulo1 supongo que te habrás leído el resto del fic... Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por dejarme review.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI: **^__^ Muchas gracias. Yo también creo que es pecado "robar", no, digo, tocar el auto de Haruka sin su consentimiento. A quién haya sido se le va ha caer el pelo. Ja ja. Disculpa la demora en subir capítulo. Pronto subiré el final de la Sirenita, pero no te me enfades, por favor. ¿neh?

**Totchi **: ¿cómo tú por estos lares? ·////· Argg que vergüenza. Espero que seas sincera y no digas que te ha gustado sólo para quedar bien ¿eh? ^__^ Hasta otra 


	11. Camino a casa

La noche fue larga, pero plácida, el búho y los grillos invitaban a dormir, pero no la fría brisa que entraba por la inexistente puerta. Haruka y Michiru intentaron dormir muy pegaditas la una a la otra, las mantas lo más arrimaditas posibles para darse el máximo calor posible. A la larga tan sólo consiguieron dar cabezaditas de vez en cuando. 

Al alba ambas empaquetaron sus cosas y después de tomar un insípido desayuno, se llevaron sus mochilas a la espalda y dejaron aquella cabaña perversa atrás. Descendieron la colina silenciosamente y llegaron a la carretera.

"Hacía donde vamos ¿arriba o abajo?" preguntó preocupada Michiru. Haruka sin embargo no le prestaba mucha atención, su mirada fija dónde había estado su auto, los ojos encendidos en llamas. "Haruka" la llamó su pareja. La rubia volvió a la realidad, su enfado y frustración aún presentes, miró a un lado y a otro de la carretera y extendió sus brazos frente a sí.

"¿Acaso importa, Michiru? Estamos perdidas en medio de ninguna parte" soltó enfurecida. Michiru le dedicó una mirada herida, ella odiaba también encontrarse en esa situación, pero no por ello soltaba su furia sobre Haruka. La violinista recordó el incidente del día anterior en el que lanzó volando por los aires a la deportista que solo quería consolarla...Uh, quizá sí.

"Perdona" se disculpó en seguida Haruka al mirar la dolida expresión de Michiru. Ambas suspiraron a la vez. Tenían dos opciones, venir por dónde habían venido, conociendo que estaban a un día del pueblo más cercano o lanzarse a la aventura de lo desconocido. Haruka ojeó el folleto de la grúa "Por  aquí" señaló al frente, al vasto inexplorado que se abría  ante ellas.

·__· Michiru parpadeó. Miró a Haruka desconfiadamente  ¬__¬u La rubia empezó a andar descuidadamente. Michiru suspiró y empezó a andar tras ella.

Andando andando el sol fue alzándose . Las  dos andaban como zombis, paso, paso, paso. Caras lánguidas. El sol empezando a calentar el ambiente. Paso, paso, paso. "Beeee" paso, paso. "Beee" Michiru se detuvo en sus pasos. Sus ojo se alzaron temerosos. "¿Michiru?" Haruka se paró también al notar la ausencia de Michiru a su lado. La artista empezó a temblar. Haruka corrió a su lado. La pobre Michiru estaba aterrada, esos días en la montaña la habían traumatizado. Esa noche incluso se despertó gritando acerca de una pesadilla llena de 'bestias salvajes'. 

La joven de cabellera agua marina aún recordaba los vampi-mosquitos que la perseguían por el bosque cuando una enorme mole verde salto a su encuentro, la rana con cara obsesa se abalanzó sin piedad riendo histéricamente " ji ji ji ji ji". En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rana sacó su larga y gelatinosa  lengua comiéndose con un sorbo los mosquitos asesinos chupa-sangre. El verde anfibio la había mirado entonces a los ojos con sus degenerados y enormes orbes. Michiru estaba paralizada ante aquella criatura cuando el animal abrió su enorme boca "Brooo" al momento ya no se encontraba frente al sapillo sino frente al peludo osezno que se le acercaba con su húmeda nariz carbón olfateando "snif, snif, snif". La muchacha empezó a correr por el bosque como loca, intentando huir del oso "Ahhhh". Cuando pasaba bajo unos árboles empezaron a llover piñas. La joven se protegió con los brazos mientras seguía huyendo nerviosa. "Zas" Una pequeña y cuca ardillita pelirroja se cruzó en su camino. La ardilla ladeó su cabeza curiosa y dio unos saltitos hacia ella. Michiru no se movió, observó al rojizo roedor, parecía inofensivo. Entonces la ardillita le sorió pérfidamente mostrando una afilada y terrorífica dentadura. Fue entonces cuando despertó. 

"Bee" sonó de nuevo. Haruka miró a todos lados preguntándose de dónde venía el canturreo. Unos matorrales a su lado se movieron. Haruka se interpuso frente a Michiru de forma protectora. Entonces asomó la cabeza de una ovejita blanca masticando hierbajos con cara estúpida. "Ñam ñam" la oveja salió entera a la carretera haciendo sonar la campanita que tenía colgada al cuello "cling cling" "Bee" sonó de nuevo. Haruka parpadeó ante la vista, seguidamente se relajó, era sólo una oveja descarriada. "Beee" "Ggghhhhrrghhhhr" o__o "¿Uh?" Fue lo único que Haruka atinó a susurrar antes que ella y Michiru vieran pasmadas una avalancha de ovejas y cabras salir de la nada y engullirlas a su paso. 

"Michiru" gritó la alta alargando su mano.

"Haruka" respondió frenética Michiru alargando la suya hacía ella sintiendo como se distanciaban.

"¡Oh! Buenos días tengan ustedes" sonó una voz aliena. Las dos miraron al pastor que apareció con su carreta llena de paja tirada por un borrico. Las dos quedaron mudas, sin palabras. Habían contactado con un ser humano. Aún no podían creerlo. 

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó el hombre con una simpática y cordial sonrisa. Haruka, siendo la primera en reaccionar, se abrazó a Michiru (por fin pudo acercarse a ella entre tanto borrego) y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Michiru para tranquilizarla, habló. " Al pueblo más cercano en esta dirección". El pastor se acomodó en su asiento y enarcó las cejas. "Excursionistas ¿eh? Una joven pareja en busca de la aventura" rió para sí el hombre. "Yo voy para allá. Si quieren les llevo y se ahorran la caminata" les guiñó un ojo el pastor. "Supongo que no os importará ir sobre un pontón de paja y rodeados de mis ovejas y cabras ¿verdad? Será bueno tener a alguien con quien charlar de camino a casa. Normalmente es muy aburrido y las ovejas no dan buena conversación" el pastor parecía hablar más para él que al dúo, pero aún así las dos sonrieron de oreja a oreja. 

"Vamos Michiru" Haruka subió a la carreta de un saltó dejando las maletas y alargando la mano a su compañera. Michiru estaba congelada en el mismo sitio que antes. La sonrisa de Michiru temblaba con en un tic nervioso, sus ojos puestos en una oveja que masticaba un borde de su vestido de forma autómata. Haruka se apresuró en apartar al estúpido animal y subir a Michiru al carromato. Cuando la corredora subió también, el pastor ordenó retomar el camino al burro y se pusieron en marcha. Las ovejas siguiéndoles ciegamente y el pastor hablando amistosamente en un alegre monólogo. Los bees pululando en el aire. Haruka suspiró. Michiru sin embargo tenía la mirada perdida y parecía medio autista. Haruka temió que después de la experiencia, la joven no volvería a ser la misma. De repente Haruka tuvo una iluminación. Girándose hacia el hombre le mostró el papelito de la grúa "¿Por casualidad sabe dónde se encuentra este pueblo?" El pastor leyó el folleto y empezó a reir.

"Claro, es ahí a donde vamos" contestó entre risas como si la respuesta fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Haruka guardó el papel, sus ojos se encendieron en llamas. "Bien" musitó para sí mientras sonreía.

Uf! Quizá es más cortito que los demás y más previsible, pero se me acercan examenes y no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Aún así no quería dejaros esperando mucho así que subí cap. ¿Qué tal? ^__^ Ya se acerca el final y aún me pregunto si no será también el final de la sanidad de la parejita ^o^jo jo jo. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic. A los que dejais reviews:

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI :** Volví a tardar en subir capitulo, pero bueno :P Gracias por tu review. Espero que aunque sea más flojín que los demás este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu apoyo, de nuevo ^__^

**Arkangel Galadriel:**  Hola! Aquí te traigo más bestiario para tu deleite. "Beee" n__n Al final podemos hacer un zoo. (Michiru pone los ojos en blanco y se desmaya. Haruka corre a socorrela "No serás capaz, no serás tan cruel" Yo me río ja ja ja. No me amenaces o ya veremos cómo acaba tu coche. Haruka guarda silencio) Merci por dejar review.

**Mish1 :** ¬__¬ Creo que la ardilla y tus gatos están mejor por separado. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. (Lo de las ovejas está basado en un espeluznante hecho real, aunque el pastor iba andando con tres perros de compañía ( tb hablaba solo O__o)

**Kero-chan :** Cuanto tiempo, amigo mío. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta ^__^. En el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa con Haruka y los "ladrones" de autos je je je.


	12. El pueblo más cercano

El suave traqueteo del carro meció a las dos mujeres hasta que ambas quedaron dormidas, el constante y afable murmullo del pastor les sirvió de nana. Cuando el hombre llegó a su casa, metió a sus animales en el corral y movido por la rutina por poco olvida a las 'excursionistas'. Casi le daba pena despertar a la pareja. Estaban acurrucadas una contra la otra, protegidas en un mutuo abrazo. EL hombre suspiró "Ai, el amor de la juventud" dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a la rubia.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" Haruka se levantó de un salto con ojos desorbitados y posición de karateca, mirando histérica a su alrededor en busca del peligro.

"¡¡¡HiAaaaaaaaaaahh!!!" Como reflejo Michiru saltó a su espalda cubriendo el espacio que Haruka no abarcaba, igual que una entrenada soldado de elite.

O__O "Aaaarggg" El hombre dio un salto hacia atrás asustado por la reacción. Su mano instintivamente al pecho para detener el golpeteó de su corazón. "Virgen Santa" exclamó el pobre pastor.

"¿Uh?" Fue la respuesta de Haruka cuando de repente se percató de la situación. Bajó la guardia y sonrió disculpándose, Michiru asomó a su lado con una tierna sonrisa también. 

"El pueblo está a media hora de camino desde mi casa, si no se entretienen llegarán para la hora de comer" les explicó el pastor. "Aunque si lo prefieren, pueden quedarse a comer aquí, descansan un poco y marchar por la tarde".

 Mirando a su alrededor  Michiru distinguió que la casa del hombre era una grandiosa granja. Un enorme escalofrío viajó por la espina de la artista pensando en todos los diabólicos animales que podían habitar el lugar, acechando en cada esquina. "No, muchísimas gracias por todo, pero ya hemos abusado suficiente de su hospitalidad" le comunicó ella educadamente, pero con un poco de prisa. Haruka pilló las maletas  y se despidieron del pastor. "En marcha".

Al poco de abandonar la granja las risitas de Michiru despertaron la curiosidad de Haruka, la atleta ojeó escéptica a su compañera y de repente ella también estaba riendo. Las dos tenían paja asomando entre sus pelos y clavada en la ropa, quedaban bastante cómicas. Se detuvieron para quitarse todo el heno y prosiguieron la marcha. Como el pastor les había anunciado, a la hora de comer llegaban al pueblo.

"Deberíamos buscar un restaurante o un hostal o..." sugirió Michiru mirando a su alrededor. 

"¡Mi Coche!" cortó bruscamente Haruka " tengo que encontrar mi precioso auto". 

¬__¬u "Vale, tú busca el coche y yo buscaré algún sitió para comer" se rindió Michiru ante la cara de posesa de su compañera. 

Haruka y Michiru se separaron. Haruka corrió desesperada por la calle en la que se suponía estaba el taller donde guardaban su Toyota. Las maletas dando tumbos a cada zancada. En cuanto llegó al número, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. 

'Cerrado por vacaciones' decía el cartel. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" el grito llegó a la estratosfera. 

Je je je. Este ha sido muy cortito, pero es que me da pena acabar el fic y así lo alargo un poquito :P

¿Qué os parece? Ahora le toca el turno a Haruka para traumatizarse. ¿qué hago? Le devuelvo el coche? No? Las encierro en el manicomio?  No sé no sé... XDDD. Gracias por leer. Dejadme review, por favor

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI **: Hey!! Perdona, no quise herirte. Sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mi. ¿Qué te pareció? Me estoy planteando tus propuestas de buena moza para hacer celosa a Michiru con Haruka en casanova version.^o^ Nos leemos. Gracias por todo

**Mish1: ** Ueje je je ^__^  Qui sap qui sap.. ^o^ M'ha gustao eso.

**Arkangel Galadriel **: Uooh! Eres la maldad personificada. Me animas a ser cruel (uaja jaJA JA (risas macabras)) y mira que yo con eso me animo fácilmente :P Gracias por tu review


	13. El taller de los horrores

Haruka dejó caer las maletas en medio de la calle y se lanzó kamikaze contra la verja. "Mi auto Mi auto. Devolvedme mi precioso carrito. Mi maravilloso coche" Empezó a golpear contra las rejas que protegían la tienda. Michiru apareció corriendo por el final de la calle en rescate de su amante, había oído sus gritos. Michiru la apartó amablemente del escaparate, usando todas sus fuerzas puesto que Haruka no dejaba de patalear. "Mi coche... mi coche" se lamentaba la rubia. Michiru la abrazó

Y la consoló como a un niño "Shh, shhh" susurraba para calmarla "ya pasó Haruka. Todo está bien, te devolverán tu coche, cariño" Esto pareció tranquilizar a la atleta. Si Haruka no estuviese tan cerrada en su propia depresión, habría observado que Michiru tenía mejor aspecto, parecía recuperarse de su trauma zoológico. 

"¿Sucede algo señorita?" se acercó un amable ciudadano. "He visto que quieren entrar en la tienda de Tamashi..." Haruka y Michiru miraron al joven barbudo que les hablaba. "... como no son de aquí no lo saben, pero la puerta esta por la parte de atrás" les indicó. *_* Haruka habló coherentemente sin mencionar la palabra 'coche', para el gran alivio de Michiru "Pero el cartel dice..." se atontó la corredora. El hombre se echó a reír. "Ja ja ja ja. Tama-chan se distrae fácilmente, ese cartel lleva ahí desde que puedo recordar... ja ja ja ja. Mira que le he dicho veces que lo quite, pero siempre lo olvida... ja ja ja." Y el amable barbudo se alejó riendo. Haruka tardó nada y menos en rehacerse y correr hacía la puerta trasera. Michiru soltó unas risitas y la siguió. 

Encontraron la puerta y un timbre, Michiru lo pulsó educadamente, pero oh que suerte la de ellas, el timbre estaba estropeado. Picaron a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Las dos intercambiaron miradas. Haruka llevó la mano al pomo y encontró que la puerta estaba abierta. Se abrió chirriante "Ñiiiiiiihhhh" sonaba como en las películas de terror. La valiente Haruka, decidida ( u obsesionada) en recuperar su automóvil entró sin rechistar. Michiru por supuesto la siguió fielmente, con su amor hasta al infierno iría. La botica de recepción estaba iluminada por una lamparita amarillenta que apenas si alumbraba. Había cachivaches de reparación esparcidos por todas partes, neumáticos colgados de las paredes, el lugar olía a aceite y carburante. "¿Hola?" Llamó dubitativa Haruka "¿Hay  alguien?" preguntó. Miró a Michiru que se encogió de hombros. Andando poco a poco se adentraron un poco más y entonces una musiquilla llamó su atención. Alguien canturreaba por el fondo. Haruka y Michiru dejaron las mochilas en el suelo y siguieron la voz. Encontraron una puerta entornada. Michiru fue la guía esta vez. Asomó la cabeza a lo que era un gran hangar. Ahí estaba el querido auto de Haruka. Michiru sonrió y miró a Haruka que asomaba a su lado. La cara de Haruka era la de un niño en Navidades cuando recibe un regalo. Entraron en la habitación. Michiru se detuvo y parpadeó. El capó estaba abierto y el canturreo venía de dentro, había alguien medio metido de lleno en el motor. Pero, si lo único que le asaba al coche es que le faltaba una rueda. O__o Michiru no entendía nada. Sintió como Haruka se percataba también del intruso manoseando su coche. "Ui ui ui" se dijo mentalmente la violinista.

Michiru sintió como Haruka, toda ella, se tensaba, sus ojos se encendían en llamas, sus puños se cerraban. Como se atrevía nadie a profanar su pequeñín. BLASFEMIA. Pecadores, mil maldiciones cayesen sobre el infeliz. Haruka se lanzó a por el feliz Tamashi que silbaba una canción ajeno al peligro que se avecinaba. Haruka estaba preparada para matar.

Mas Haruka quedó paralizada cuando el mecánico asomó la cabeza, prevenido de la presencia de la pareja y resultó ser mujer. Debía medir 1'67 aproximadamente, su mono del taller no escondía su cuerpo bien proporcionado. Su negra y ondulada cabellera se recogía en una corta coleta que le facilitaba el trabajo. Los castaños ojos de Tamashi parpadearon al ver a sus clientes. Sonrió. "Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" dijo. Michiru frunció levemente el ceño cuando vio a Haruka embobarse con la joven. Michiru distinguió enseguida la sonrisa de galán que Haruka utilizaba siempre en su versión  Casanova.

Uaja ja ja XXDDDD Aki se presenta una tercera en discordia. Podrá sobrevivir Michiru a una bestia más mortífera que la ardilla? Tamashi-araña envía sus redes para atrapar a Haruka-mosca... Se transformará Michiru en Mantis y descuartizará a Haruka para luego comérsela? Tachán tachán. Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio ^o^ 

Gracias a los lectores y a todos los que dejais reviews. Me encanta saber vuestra opinión e incluso a veces me ayudáis a seguir con la historia. Oh! Lean el maravilloso final alternativo que Arkangel Galadriel dejó en el review, es muy bueno ^o^

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI **:  n__n ¿qué te pareció? 

**Mish**: Este no es tan corto. Ya me dirás que te parece ¿neh? 

**Arkangel Galadriel**: XXDDDD Ua ja ja ja. Me encantó tu final. ^__^ Ya me dirás que te parece mi continuación. No es tan drástica y espectacular como la tuya, pero...


	14. Tamashi, Haruka Casanova y la furia de M...

"Hola" sonrió seductiva Haruka mientras acercándose un poco más se apoyó ligeramente en su auto de forma indiferente. "Ey! Cuidado con esta preciosidad, qué no es mía" avisó Tamashi cerrando cuidadosamente el capó. "Lo sé, es mía" dijo simple la rubia. La mecánica se sonrojó un poco "ah", se centró entonces en las facciones del apuesto caballero y galán poseedor de tan esplendoroso carrito. Él le sonrió aún más con esa reluciente y blanca dentadura. Tamashi parpadeó, esa pose, esos cortos cabellos arenosos, esos brillantes ojos verdes, esa familiar y sugerente figura... la chica le conocía de algo...

Michiru vio como la muchacha quedaba congelada en sus pasos, tiesa como una estatua, los ojos abiertos como platos, fijos en Haruka, su boca abierta en reconocimiento. "Umm, mala señal" pensó la artista.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" gritó de repente histérica Tamashi, como una fan enloquecida. Y después de ensordecer a la pareja con su berrido. Hop, saltó por los aires lanzándose a los brazos de una sorprendida ( y asustada) Haruka. O__O ¿eing?

"Haruka, Haruka Tenoh.... Oh Dios mío, eres Haruka Tenoh, la de verdad. Mi madre, aquí, en mi taller y.. Oh! Eres Haruka Tenoh ¿verdad?" empezó entusiasmada la joven, sin duda era una fan y ferviente seguidora admiradora de Haruka. "Wow, aún no me lo creo. Haruka. Estás más atractivo..." después de percatarse de los pechos de Haruka... "..a, atractiva en persona. Te iba a pedir un hijo, pero no importa, podemos adoptar...Cielos! Haruka Tenoh. Eres Haruka..."

"¡ Ey! Ya vale preciosa, que me vas a gastar el nombre" rió Haruka.

"¡Oh!" dijo Tamashi con mirada soñadora "Haruka me ha llamado preciosa... dímelo otra vez"

Haruka rió de buena gana. Tamashi era muy cuca y divertida. "Lo que me trae aquí es mi Toyota, pero veo que estaba en buenas manos y muy bonitas debo añadir" susurró Haruka guiñándole el ojo.

///  "AHHHHH" Gritó Tamashi estrujándose más en su abrazo, se había enganchado a Haruka como una lapa, Michiru casi podía verla babear sobre la camiseta de SU pareja. El ojo de la violinista empezó convulsionarse en un tic nervioso intentando contenerse. 

"Yo ya sabía que un coche como este debía pertenecer a alguna celebridad como tú, está tan bien cuidado y tiene tanta fuerza y estilo... como su dueña. Ya le cambié las ruedas y no pude evitar echarle una ojeada por dentro (En este pueblo no se ven maravillas como esta todos los días" explicaba Tamashi. " Si tanto te apetece te llevaré a dar una vuelta más tarde" 

"¿De verdad?" Seguían coqueteando las dos chicas frente a Michiru.  "En ese caso te haré un descuento especial y no te cobraré la grúa.. sólo porque eres tú" le dijo la mecánica a la corredora mientras hacía circulitos sobre el pecho de Haruka sensualmente, de forma muy muy provocativa. 

Una oscura y negra llama empezó a emanar de Michiru, su rostro se escondía en la sombra, pero sus ojos centelleaban irradiando ondas de maldad y odio superiores a los de la reina Beryl en sus mejores tiempos.

"Groooaaa" sonaron las tripas de Haruka. Tamashi se separó de repente viendo una oportunidad. "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Cómo no lo has dicho antes, encanto? Te invito a comer a mi casa. Por favor, acepta."  "Ummm" pensó Haruka "Está bien". La cara de Tamashi relució de alegría mientras se separó dando saltos y guiando el camino "por aquí". Haruka se detuvo dubitativa como si olvidara algo. "Michiru" le gritó su mente. Se giró hacia donde estaba su compañera. Michiru , estaba silenciosa y había como un aura espectral a su alrededor. "Tamashi.. eh... Michiru también puede venir ¿verdad? Va conmigo" titubeó un poco Haruka. Tamashi se giró y miró a Michiru "¿Quién?" le dedicó una indiferente mirada "Ah.. si, claro". La cara de Michiru se iluminó en una extraña, exagerada y de lo más falsa sonrisa, "muchas gracias" sonrió la violinista "bruja" añadió para sus adentros. Así las tres mujeres subieron al piso de Tamashi (que estaba en lo alto de su taller). Haruka se percató que pasaba algo raro, cuando Tamashi y Michiru se miraban, saltaban chispas. Se respiraba la hostilidad. Pero al hablarse o mirarse abiertamente, ambas sonreían de forma muy rara y como si no pasara nada y fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo. Haruka empezó a temer a las dos mujeres que tenía a su lado.

^o^ El próximo capítulo con menú especial de rivalidad, celos, a lo mejor también hay pollo XDD ja ja ja. Llegará Haruka a los postres? Gracias por seguir conmigo. Dejadme reviews

**Mish1**:  Tan tan tan . Momentos de tensión... a lo mejor  vuelvo a sacar animalicos por el medio ^__^ ¿tu que opinas? O hago que Tama-chan intente envenenar a Michiru XDD ja ja ja. Adiós a la competencia ¿no? Ya me dirás que te parece.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: Muchísimas gracias por tu colaboración. n__n ¿Te agradó el capítulo? Deseo que sí. 

**Klaha**: El coche está a salvo...de momento. No, porque me gusta el modelo, que si no... XXDDD

**ArkangelGaladriel **:  Gracias por tu fidelidad Arkangel, significa mucho ^__^ Sí fue un giro inesperado... está bien sorprender de vez en cuando ¿no? Espero que te guste el capítulo (Aunque aki la unica fiera suelta que hay es Tama-chan XXDD ja ja ja)


	15. Michiru! No es lo que parece

"Haruka, me pasas la sal por favor" interrumpió Michiru la conversación que en el momento llevaban su compañera y la mecánica. "¿Uh? Sí, claro" Haruka miro por la mesa buscando el salero, al divisarlo, una mano lo agarró. Tamashi fue más rápida. Michiru y ella se miraron. Tamashi sonrió exageradamente mientras le tendía el salero. "Muchas gracias" sonrió Michiru tomándolo mas cuando lo volcó para aliñar su ensalada, "Fhhhh" una montaña de sal cayó, vaciándose todo el salero. El tapón rodó por la mesa hasta le vaso de Haruka que ojeó el tapón del salero, luego la nevada ensalada de Michiru, su expresión.... OOu ui ui ui.

Michiru entornó los ojos al mirar a la otra mujer. Tamashi intentaba no reír. Michiru estaba segura que no habia sido ningún accidente. "Ohhh, cuanto lo siento. (aunque por su tono no lo sentía nada)Debe haberse desenroscado la tapa sin que me diera cuenta" dijo la dueña del lugar a Michiru. "ju ju ju No pasa nada" respondió Michiru entre dientes apretados.

"Toma Michiru, si quieres yo te doy mi ensalada, no hay problema" se ofreció Haruka algo preocupada por el comportamiento de las dos, había un ambiente de guerra fría que daba miedo. Tamashi miró con rabia la muestras de cariño de Haruka con la pelo-verde, la envidia corroyéndola. "Pero Haruka....¿y tú? Ah, ya sé. Te daré de mi ración." Tamashi clavó en el tenedor lo menos cuatro hojas de ensalada y la llevó a la boca de Haruka "di ahhhhhhhhh" sonrió la chica. Haruka inconscientemente apartó la cabeza hacia atrás, temiendo la excesiva efusividad de la anfitriona, pero fue inútil, Tamashi dio se inclinó más hacia ella con una carita sonriente y con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas de emoción. "¿Eh?" soltó la atleta antes de que la enorme bola de comida fuese incrustada en su paladar a la fuerza. Michiru dejó el tenedor a un lado, había perdido el apetito. "Ugh, Miziru" la miró Haruka con la boca llena. Tamashi ya preparaba otra ración de camino hacia la rubia. "Veo que aquí estoy de más. Mejor me voy. Gracias por la comida" La violinista se puso en pie. No que a Tamashi le diera mucha importancia, la miró un instante y sonrió. Mientras Haruka intentaba excusarse y sacarse de encima a la risitas de la mecánica que la acosaba con más comida. "Mishigu , expega"

Michiru salió del taller corriendo, y espero unos instantes, con la esperanza de que Haruka aparecería siguiéndola. No fue así. Michiru frunció su ceño. "Estúpida Haruka...." volteó y se fue.

Mientras, en el comedor. "Michiruuuu" gritó Haruka arrastrándose por el suelo en busca de la puerta, Tamashi enganchada a sus piernas con sus ojos en forma de corazón. "Socorro" TTTT

Michiru dio un largo paseo por el pueblo, de punta a punta, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Pensaba en su pareja. Haruka y su tonta mala costumbre de camelar. Al principio Michiru estaba que sacaba fuego por la boca, pero a medida que andaba y andaba, se fue calmando. A fin de cuentas Haruka solo bromeaba, ya en más de una ocasión había demostrado que su corazón pertenecía únicamente a la violinista. Michiru sonrió al pensar que sólo a ella la besaba, la abrazaba...Haruka le pertenecía. Resuelta, Michiru decidió no rendirse ante la arpía esa del taller. Dio media vuelta para ir en busca de Haruka, avergonzada de sus celos.

Al llegar, Michiru entró sin llamar. Quizá no fue tan buena idea. Oyó un suspiro. "Ah, eres una preciosidad. Sé que Michiru me mataría si se entera de lo mucho que te quiero, por eso lo guardaremos en secreto ¿verdad?"Era la voz de Haruka OO. Michiru no podía creer lo que oía. La confianza que le tenía se congeló. Algo en su interior hizo que su corazón se detuviera unos segundos. "Haruka...no" susurró débilmente, y las lagrimas empezaron a surgir. "Cariñín, aún no puedo creer que me pertenezcas, tienes unas curvas tan delicadas, me pones a cien cuando ronroneas como tu sabes. No me separaré de ti nunca más" se oía a Haruka de fondo. Michiru no pudo soportarlo más, era una declaración de amor a otra, se fue corriendo.

Tan solo tomar la puerta chocó con otra persona. "Ey, vigila por donde vas" le avisó la voz. Michiru vio que no era otra que Tamashi. Pero entonces...¿con quién estaba Haruka? Esto ya era demasiado. "Oh, eres tu. Michiru ¿no? Pensaba que ya os habriais ido" Michiru parpadeó. "No sé que ve Haruka en ti" siguió hablando con desdén la propietaria del local. "Tienes mucha suerte, me rechazó en cuanto desapareciste. Pero no pienso rendirme" La mujer hablaba sola ya pues Michiru se había colado de nuevo en el taller dispuesta a descubrir el secreto amor de Haruka. Volteó la esquina y lo vio. La boca se le abrió por la sorpresa.

"muak muak. Pronto volveremos a casita, pequeñín" Haruka restregaba su mejilla contra el capó de su descapotable. "Haruka" la llamó Michiru. Haruka dio un respingo y miró hacia su amante. "ah...Michiru...etto...." se sonrojó "No es lo que parece".

Ja ajaja, muy predecible, lo se, y muy corto? pero por fin...después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, actualicé o

Lo se, me demore casi medio año == lo siento, intentare subir nuevo capitulo pronto ¿ok?

Espero ke os agrade. Muchas gracias a los ke leen y el doble a los ke me dejan review. Muy agradecida.

Ale: JAJAJJAJA, si, bueno, Michiru ante todo es una dama, debe saber mantener su "coolness" ¿no? XDD Muchas gracias por el review Klaha: Chamuscada es decir poco XDD. Aunke hay ke reconocer ke parte de culpa es de Haruka ¿no? Ya me diras ke te parecio este cap. Mish: No promete tanto al final la cosa acabo enseguida....um si es ke ha acabado ya UAHAHHAHAHHAHAA Rhyka: No se yo si el coche estará a salvo ahora ke Michiru lo ve como competencia jeje. Perdon por la tardanza. Gracias por tus animos Arkángel Galadriel: JAJAJAJa, ke haria yo sin ti Eres una constante y por ello te estoy muy muy agradecida. No descarto ke hayan más animalicos. ;)Y Setsuna.....jajajaja mala persona disfrutando del show, seguro. 

**Taco Sushi**: Vaya, pues gracias . Aki tienes otro capitulo. Gracias por dejarme tu opinión

**?:**Siento la demora,en serio == Si sigues por ahí, porfavor dime ke te pareció la continuación

**Yami-Areliss**: aki por fin actualizacion, espero poder seguir más seguido. Gracias por todo y perdona la tardanza

**angryurano**: Si, tambien son mis favoritas. Ahora mismo no puedo contactar contigo, pero lo hare encantada en cuanto tenga tiempo . Me encantara platicar contigo. Mucho gusto y hasta pronto

**Mikeru:** XD jajajaja, encantada. Aki por fin actualice. Yo son fan Haruka/Michiru a muerte O asi ke te entiendo. Espero ke te siga gustando el fic Hasta el proximo capitulo (creo ke será más pronto de lo ke creeis)


	16. Nuevos caminos

"Michiru..." pronunció aprensiva Haruka. Pero Michiru había impuesto el castigo del silencio desde que habían salido del pueblo. Restaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto sin mirar a Haruka, sin abrir la boca, molesta aún.

Haruka desistió con un suspiro. Ya encontraría algún sistema para hacerse perdonar. Algo en la carretera le hizo disminuir la velocidad y entornar los ojos. Un desvío se escondía a un lado de la carretera. Michiru observó curiosa también, no lo habían visto antes. Qué dilema, ¿se arriesgaban a dar una vuelta más larga o volvían por la misma carretera? Si lo hacían volverían a pasar por aquel lugar. Michiru visualizó en su mente:

Podían pasar a toda velocidad para evitar más peligros... Fiiiiiiiuuuuuuu dejando sólo un haz de polvo tras de si, como los cometas.

Podían pasar despacio, con sumo cuidado para evitar más peligros... Chinu chanu chinu chanu, tan despacio que casi llegaban antes caminando.

La violinista podía ver ese tramo maldito como si estuviese ya ahí, con arbolitos y ambiente inocente. En lo alto de una rama, una ardillita la miraría curiosamente, pero sus ojitos brillantes se tornarían de repente rojo sangre. Sus afilados dientes asomarían amenazantes mientras la pequeña bestia empezaría a reír maniáticamente "ju ju ju ju ju"

"AGH" gritó de repente la violinista. Haruka frenó en seco. "¿Qué?" Michiru la miró y señaló el caminito. "Coge el desvío, debe ser un atajo para no pasar por 'donde tu ya sabes'" le ordenó a la rubia.

"Pero Michiru..." La aludida volteó hacia Haruka que retrocedió en su asiento al ver los desorbitados ojos de Michiru y su agitada respiración. No era momento de contradecirla. "Sí, señora". El coche amarillo tomó la desconocida carretera.

El rato fue pasando, y la carretera no parecía llevar a ningún lado. La rubia ahora miraba el cielo insegura. Sucios y negros nubarrones se formaban sobre ellas. Y no solo la lluvia avecinaba, el sol se iba despidiendo también dejando paso a la noche. La cosa no pintaba bien. Haruka miró a Michiru de nuevo, a la violinista no le pasaba desapercibida la situación. Haruka se aseguró de que el capote del coche estaba bien puesto, por si acaso. "Parece que va a llover" observó Michiru, cayeron un par de gotas justo en cuanto acabó la frase. "Brrooooooooooom" retronó furioso el firmamento con un rayo. De golpe una pesada cortina de agua les cayó encima. Llovía a mares.

"Genial, lo que faltaba" blasfemó irónica Haruka. A pesar de tener el limpiaparabrisas a máxima velocidad, y de haber reducido la velocidad, no se veía el camino a dos metros de ellas. "Flash" destelló por las alturas "Broooooooom" tembló la tierra. "Estas vacaciones no están saliendo como planeábamos" comentó la violinista en baja voz. "Ni que lo digas" le respondió su compañera. Si es que tenían la negra ¿Les había alguien echado mal de ojo o algo?

"Haruka, mira" exclamó Michiru con ilusión. "¿Uh?" Haruka esforzó la vista por leer el cartel al lado de la carretera a través de la lluvia. Sólo deseó que no se tratara de otro camino hacia el campamento maldito, ni ningún aviso de carretera cortada. Porque si era eso, Haruka iba ha cometer algún acto desesperado. El letrero estaba medio torcido, era viejo y oxidado pero se distinguía bien el icono de una cama. "Un hotel, a 500 metros" sonrío Haruka a Michiru que le devolvió la sonrisa olvidando que estaba enfadada con Haruka. "Estamos salvadas."

Poco a poco fueron comiéndose camino, 400 metros, 300... Cada vez estaban más cerca, pero el camino no era nada prometedor. Habían mil curvas y el coche ascendía por un caminito de montaña junto a un acantilado. Michiru le dedicaba nerviosas miradas a su compañera, pero Haruka estaba demasiado concentrada en el camino. Al fin llegaron a un oscuro descampado, no habían luces. "Brrrrrrroooooooooooooom" otro relámpago que les iluminó por unos segundos, dibujando las sombras de un caserón victoriano. Daba la sensación de estar abandonado, había luz en una ventana del segundo piso. Una silueta se movió cerca del ventanal. Había alguien. No era un hotel 5 estrellas, pero era lo mejor que tenían en el momento. Mientras no fuera una casa encantada, estarían bien. Después de todo, después de dormir en la cabaña del campamento, cualquier cosa les vañía.

Aparcaron cerca y salieron corriendo cargando las maletas hacia la casa. "Llama al timbre, llama" pidió Haruka a Michiru (quien, como mujer lista que era, apenas llevaba su bolso, dejando todas las maletas a Haruka) mientras intentaba protegerse de la lluvia con una de las mochilas. "Lo haría si lo encontrase. ¿Dónde está el timbre? No lo encuentro" la violinista tanteaba las paredes del portal con manos nerviosas. "Ah, aquí está" sonrió, y presionó el timbre.

"Ding Doooooong" sonó un anticuado carillón. La pareja esperó respuesta. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una desconfiada y huesuda cara asomó espectral.

El pálido hombre las miró de arriba a bajo. Las dos estaban empapadas y aguantando aún el chaparrón que les caía, Haruka sujetando un montón de maletas, el flequillo tapándole los ojos; Michiru también con un rostro abatido y mechones de pelo aguamarina pegándosele a la cara. Su aspecto era terriblemente patético. "¿Qué quieren?" preguntó con irritación el hombre de mediana edad. A Haruka se le cayó una maleta al suelo, pero a parte del objeto, la imagen de las dos chicas parecía estática. ¿Qué querían? ¿Acaso no era obvio? Michiru sentía como le volvía el tic en el ojo.

"Disculpe la intrusión, ¿no es aquí el hotel?" preguntó Michiru al fin, con su recuperada elegancia.

"Brooooooooooom" Otro relámpago que iluminó por segundos la escena. Pero su sonido continúo incluso después de que la corriente eléctrica hubiera desaparecido del cielo. Haruka y Michiru parpadearon, el sonido era cada vez más cercano, venía del interior de la casa. Era como alguien corriendo estrepitosamente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, de par en par. Y una mujer regordeta apareció con un grito.

"¡¡¡CLIEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

_Continuará..._

Ups, ha pasado tanto tiempo...sólo espero que os haya entretenido el capitulo, aunque flojillo(necesito reentrar en materia :P)(vaya excusa barata para mi mediocridad ), pronto actualizaré de nuevo. Esta vez, lo digo de verdad. No esperaré otro año esta vez. Siento la tardanza a todos aquellos que ya conocéis el fic. A los que no, bienvenidos y gracias por leer. 


	17. La habitación número 13

La puerta se abrió de golpe, de par en par y una mujer regordeta apareció con un grito.

"¡CLIENTES!" chilló entusiasmada como una colegiala al ver a su ídolo.

Haruka y Michiru parpadearon, la mujer dio unas palmaditas llenas de emoción "Pero si son una linda pareja. Apuesto a que en plena luna de miel ¿verdad?" la verborrea de la mujer empezó a chorrear sobre ellas como el diluvio que les caía encima. "Ai, pero si estáis empapados. Pasad, pasad. ¡Tengo la habitación perfecta para vosotros!" prosiguió su monólogo animosamente. "Sebastián, ayuda al caballero con las maletas ¿quieres?" entre frase y frase la cabeza de la mujer iba dirigiéndose a su cadavérico compañero y a las dos chicas respectivamente. " La suite os encantará. Es la mejor habitación de la casa, especial para ocasiones como ésta".

La rechoncha dueña del hotel siguió su cháchara escaleras arriba, correteando los escalones con vitalidad mientras Sebastián acarreando las maletas pesadamente la seguía con languidez.

Michiru y Haruka intercambiaron unas miradas. Cansadas como estaban no tenían más opción que aprovechar el lecho que se les ofrecía.

Empezaron a subir las chirriantes escaleras de madera siguiendo la aguda voz de la patrona que se oía más allá. El pasillo de la primera planta era largo y de aspecto antiguo. Pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido en aquella mansión varios siglos atrás.

"¡Aquí es!" volvió a gritar feliz la mujer con su voz aguda. Sebastián justo salía de la habitación, las miró una sola vez antes de volverse al piso de abajo. Al cruzarse con ellas su voz aburrida ronroneó rasposa como provinente de la ultratumba.

"Buenas noches" les deseó por obligación arrastrando cada sílaba.

"Vamos, vamos."Les apremió la patrona. "Es una habitación perfecta." Dijo entregándole las llaves a Haruka y alejándose son saltitos joviales "Si necesitáis alguna cosa no dudéis en llamar a recepción" siguió dándoles instrucciones.

"Que descanséis" les deseó dando media vuelta para irse. De repente giró sobre sus talones y agarró a Michiru por las manos sobresaltando a la violinista. "O no" añadió haciéndoles un guiño con el ojo. Finalmente se fue correteando por el piso y desapareció.

Haruka miró la llave en su palma y tomó aire. Michiru se acercó junto a ella. Ambas frente a la puerta repararon enseguida en el número de habitación. La número13.

Con pulso inestable, Haruka hizo girar la llave y la cerradura hizo un suave "clic" al darles paso. Al entrar, Michiru soltó un gritito horrorizado.

Los ojos de la corredora se abrieron como platos e hizo un esfuerzo por no abrir la boca.

La habitación era...rosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa, la cama era un enorme colchón con forma de corazón, las lámparas también tenían forma de corazón. Habían bordillos de macramé y mil y un detalles recargados y a cual más floripondio. En resumidas cuentas, la suite era la cosa más pomposa y cursi que ninguna de las dos jóvenes había visto jamás.

"Madre mía" exclamó Haruka.

Michiru se repuso rápidamente y con su habitual elegancia se sacó los zapatos. "Sea como sea, al menos dormiremos tranquilas esta noche". Ahí su compañera tenía que darle la razón, a pesar de que le daba repelús usar la estancia.

Apartándose los molestos mechones pegados a su cara, la violinista decidió que lo mejor era darse primero un buen baño. "Buena idea" secundó Haruka dispuesta a acompañarla. No había nada como darse un baño con la persona amada para avivar el espíritu.

"Ah ah" chasqueó Michiru negándole la entrada al cuarto de baño. Haruka puso morritos decepcionada. Michiru seguía enfadada, por lo visto.

Con cierta irritación Haruka dio media vuelta y tomando su mochila empezó a sacar de ella el pijama y algunos bártulos de mala gana. Michuru la observó desde la puerta del baño y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Haruka" llamó a su compañera con voz seductora. Haruka dejó de hacerlo todo y volteó con cejas enarcadas. La de cabellos esmeralda sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara. Era la señal de la reconciliación. Haruka le dedicó una pícara sonrisa y corrió tras ella. Tras la puerta cerrada se escuchó el correr del agua caliente y las risitas de las dos jóvenes.

Cuando volvieron al dormitorio, las miradas lascivas que surcaban el aire de la una a la otra encendían con pasión el ambiente. La motorista corrió tras la artista que soltaba unas melodiosas risas escapando de las garras de su amante. Pero como era de esperar Haruka la atrapó y tras besarla empezó a pelearse por deshacer el nudo del albornoz rosa que vestía.

Michiru por su parte jugaba con la prenda de Haruka, dejándose hacer por la rubia. Al fin, después de todas las penurias, podían disfrutar un poco.

Llevadas por el deseo, Haruka al fin abriendo el albornoz con ansias de saborear el premio, Michiru arqueando el cuello hacia atrás sumida en el inminente placer, se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

"plof" "blup"

"Aaah" gritó Michiru al salir rebotando despedida y estrellarse en el suelo al otro lado de la cama. Haruka se enredó con una de las sabanas que parecían serpientes con vida propia que intentaban ahogarla.

"Michiru" gritó Haruka ondulando sin control hasta que en una de sus pataletas de resistencia, salió volando también y calló junto a la violinista con un aparatoso y nada elegante "capuf"

Las dos parpadearon tontamente viendo como la superficie de la cama aún bailaba como la gelatina. "Una cama de agua" observó Michiru "creía que ya no se fabricaban.

Haruka solo le dedicó al mueble una mirada llena de odio. El ambiente amoroso se había roto.

Finalmente decidieron que lo mejor sería dormir. Y eso intentaron.

"Deja de moverte" Se quejó irritada Michiru, a cada pequeño movimiento, la cama tomaba vida y les acunaba como un barco en mala mar.

"No me he movido" contestó a su vez Haruka de forma molesta. Llevaban así más de dos horas. La falta de sueño empezaba a afectarles de nuevo.

Por un par de minutos pareció que iban a conseguir dormirse cuando de nuevo la cama onduló, empujándolas la una contra la otra. Se golpearon las cabezas.

"Au" se quejaron al unísono.

"Te advertí que no te movieras" se encaró Michiru a lo que Haruka rebufó "Bien tendré que respirar ¿no?"

Con un sopló malhumorado ambas se dieron la espalda. La cama volvió ha hacerlas bailar por el súbito gesto. "Estate quieta" golpeó la colcha Michiru totalmente exasperada. El movimiento creo un cúmulo de olas más grandes que lanzaron a las dos chicas por los aires, rebotando en la cama una y otra vez, saltando la una sobre la otra y cambiando posiciones.

"Quiero irme a casa, quiero irme a casa, quiero irme a casa..." se escuchó el lamento entre sonidos de burbujas de agua.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Empecé esta historia hace años. Sí, años. La olvidé por completo, pero ahora que cambié el correo y recibo bien los mensajes del fanfiction seré más responsable con los lectores.

Las vacaciones de la pareja parace que no terminan nunca. Simpre llenas de contratiempos ^^;

Disculpas y saludos a todos


End file.
